


let me hear your voice

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [16]
Category: BVNDIT (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Jungwoo sings, Simyeong listens
Relationships: Lee Simyeong/Uhm Jungwoo
Series: sonnets of fluff [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 2





	let me hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

> I will build the BVNDIT tag singlehandedly if I have to

Jungwoo stopped singing and rolled over onto her stomach to squint at the other girl in the room with her.

“What are you looking at?” Jungwoo teased playfully as she caught Simyeong staring at her from across the room.

“You.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Simyeong said with a fond look on her face, “I love it when you sing.”

Jungwoo got flustered and turned away from her girlfriend, yet she continued to sing this time with a bright smile on her face.


End file.
